Your Life is My Nightmare
by KNDfreak
Summary: When Tobi's past haunts him, he's force to return to the village he'd ranaway from for one more task. One more mission. And when his past is revealed, what will his friends think of Tobi now?
1. Prologue

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The sound annoyed Tobi to no end, but as he stand there, unwilling to look away from what he had done, it was most comforting noise he'd ever heard. Tobi looked at the mess that he had done.

What _he'd_ done.

It hurts when he thinks about it, but it'll hurt even worse if he had just stand by and let them do whatever the hell they want with Tobi.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

He had to wash his hands throughly, to make sure the blood was off of his hands, but how in the world was he going to get rid of the evidence? Tobi held onto his breath, as if it was last one he had. He hadn't mean to kill them, but they were the bad guys! They had to get rid of them from his life. They had hurted Tobi in ways that one didn't even think possible, and for years, Tobi had been their 'pet' to punch on and yell at. He didn't like it.

_Drip_

_Drip _

_Drip_

He looked at the hallway that was filled with bleeding bodies. It almost looked like a massacre had taken place. Tobi sighed and went back to cleaning himself. He tried his hardest to ignore the screams, the shouts, and the blood that he was stained with, but it was like a scene he won't be forgetting. Just once, Tobi wanted to a good boy like everyone else, but they had made it hard and it was harder to ingore the thirst for blood. He wanted them to pay dearly for their mistakes, and they had.

But why didn't it feel like victory?

_Drip _

_Drip_

_Drip_

* * *

**Me: YAY! I finally made a Tobi fic! I love tobi (squeezes a tobi plushie) Tobie is a good boy, ain't that right tobi?**

**Tobi: (nods head)**

**DN: How in the hell did he get in here?**

**Me: I let him in and be nice to Tobi!**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Tobi loves KND-chan**

**Me: (blushes) Aww, thanks Tobi**

**DN: (grumbles)**


	2. Black Roses, Black Roses

"Tobi un! You dumbass, hurry up yeah?!" Deidara shouted. Today was the day of many days where he and Tobi had to go out and kill or capture a certain person and Tobi will NOT mess it up for him. _Stupid Tobi un. Why did he even join anyways yeah? This secret organization would be better off without that orange masked idiot. _Deidara thought.

"Coming sempai!" Shouted Tobi, as he was on the other side of the door getting ready for the mission. Deidara sighed. How in the world did he get stuck with a dumbass? With Tobi, he was humming cheerfully as he put on his ever so famous mask. Suddenly, it hit.

_"Please! Have mercy!" Shouted a women, who was holding onto a child that Tobi thought was hers. He cracked a crazed smile at her._

_"Mercy?" He chuckled. "Darling, what is mercy, hmm? People say mercy is forgiveness, but what is there to forgive when the damage is done?" The women sobbed quietly, coughing out blood._

_"J-just don't hurt my child, let her go." Tobi narrowed his one red eye at the brown haired girl, who was too shaken up to speak. The flames roared across them as the screams of his lastest victims filled the air._

_"Fine, she goes." The women let go of her child. As soon as the girl was out of her grasp, Tobi made an attempt on the older women. "But you ain't so lucky." He held up a sharp kunai and-_

"Tobi-baka! Hurry up!" The pounding was louder then he meant it to be, but at least it got him out of his thoughts. _W-what was that? _He thought and shrugged it off. He open the door to find a very angry Deidara.

"What took you so long yeah?!" He shouted at the raven haired boy. Tobi smiled weakly, though, he couldn't see it.

"T-Tobi's sorry. Tobi was daydreaming." That was it.

**BOOM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi flew out of the organization. Somewhere from afar, a person was watching their every move. Or, rather, Tobi's every move.

"So, the monster is still alive, huh? Well, not for long." She turned towards the raven that was sitting on her shoulder. "Go my pretty. Lets have fun with our victim." With that the bird that was clutching a black rose with a note flew towards the spot Tobi landed. Tobi groaned.

"Ouchie!" He whimpered when a flower fell from the sky. _Huh?_ He looked up, but nothing was there. "A present for Tobi? Tobi's been a good boy!" He smiled. _But black roses are hard to plant. Zetus-san should know. And I've seen a black rose before, but from where?_ He thought, picking it up. He saw a note on it and read it carefully. He gasped.

I know what you did, I know what you've done. I'll make sure a monster like you sees the afterlife.


End file.
